Eternal Flames
by Walker
Summary: The Dynsasty has a new ruler, who is determined to accomplish what Talpa could not.
1. Eternal Flames-prologue

Eternal Flames  
By Arin-chan  
Prologue  
Hues of colored violet cascade across a darkening sky. A sky which will soon bring a new  
beginning; and a new battle against the forces of evil.  
The sights and sounds of the Tokyo Airport flashed past Arin in a flurry of noise and  
chaos. Standing outside the exit gate; the young 16-year old woman couldn't believe the madhouse  
right before her eyes. What had once been a peaceful flight was now a tourist's nightmare. The  
airport was jam packed; filled with new arrivals and late departures. She was almost lost to the  
confusion and chaos; when a very distressed voice was heard on the loudspeakers that were set up  
throughout the airport. "Arin Moore, report to baggage immediately. I repeat Arin Moore, please report to baggage!!! Loud roars and high pitched screams echoed through the loudspeakers; making Arin pick up her speed immensely. Flashes of possible disaster went through her mind as she tried to make her way to baggage claim. But, what met her eyes when she reached baggage was not a horrid disaster; but a comical intrusion. Standing on the front desk of the claiming area were two very terrified security guards. Next to them was a mutilated crate complete with claw marks and shredded newspaper. Below them; was the very cause of the whole disturbance.Growling viscously, was a very large white Siberian tiger with dark red stripes. It circled the desk for what probably seemed like hours to the two frightened security guards; until it lifted its head and sniffed the surrounding air. Scanning the surrounding people; one specific person caught her eye. At the edge of the crowd was Arin. Dressed in a red t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, she stood; carrying what little luggage she had. The tiger's eyes seemed to change in an instant. Though they still had that certain flare; the tiger's eyes became content and comfortable as Arin came within view. But, instead of plowing her over like a dog seeing its owner after a long day of peering through the window; she instead calmly walked to her companion as if not wanting to lose any dignity. Rolling her eyes in response, Arin looked deep into the tiger's eyes sending a telepathic message. * What happened in there? No, let me guess. You were bored and decided that scaring these guys half to death would solve your problem. * *Actually, I just wanted to ask them where the restroom was.* she answered innocently. Rolling her eyes again in response, Arin cut off the telepathic link. " Come on, lets get out of here. I think we've scared these people enough." After re-adjusting her backpack; Arin walked past the stunned crowds; with Flame(tiger's name) beside her. They reached one of the many exits without any trouble; especially since one of the was a 200 pound white Siberian tiger. Once there, the two headed west, hoping to catch a quick meal before starting what was to be a very long journey.  
  



	2. 

Eternal Flames: Chapter One  
  
"Where in the world am I?"   
Utter darkness surrounded her; her senses useless; save her ears. But even those had their limits. Besides, what good were they if there was no sound at all. Silence. What was once was loved and enjoyed often, now frightened her beyond belief. This was so different from the quiet afternoons of reading her favorite book, or watching a brilliant sunset. This though, had an underlying purpose; that was just beyond her reach.   
What is this?!" her mind seemed to cry out in alarm. Where was the home she had grown up in and had learned to love? But these questions remained unanswered; even as a light fog seemed to settle overhead and all around. The swirling mists passed over her, almost as if calling her to complete her destiny. But, for now, her mind regarded past memories; locked away, never intended to be looked upon again.  
  
******Flashback******  
  
The crashing of furniture and screams of unbearable pain; the first signs of the "demons" presence. Soulless creatures; unable to feel emotion, or rarely pain from anything. Childhood fables clouded the young 5-year old's mind as she huddled behind the family couch; silent tears crawling down her cheeks. Afraid of making any sound, she trembled uncontrollably next to the warm, furry form of her life-companion. Angry eyes were all that the creature showed; knowing the danger it put her companion in if she moved from the spot beside her. The child clutched the cub with trembling hands; her tears soaking the striped coat as she buried her head in the soft, comforting fur.   
Where is she?" a voice yelled in undying hatred and impatience. The child watched with frightened eyes as she saw the demon lift her mother off her feet; then throw the young woman to the ground, where she stumbled to her feet.   
I will say again. Tell me where the child is!" it screamed, slashing at the bruised and battered body that seemed unable to cooperate.   
Never!" " I'll never betray her." the woman stuttered. Her body covered with cuts and bruises, she again stumbled to her feet; ignoring the pain of the deep gash on her face. Dark blood pooled underneath her body as she continued to hold herself up with what little strength she had left.   
Then you will die. Just as he has." An ebony clawed arm pointed at the lifeless body at his feet. Her eyes brimmed with tears; she sadly gazed at the lifeless form of her husband. Memories of better days flashed through her mind; but were gone in a second as she turned back to the task at hand. Lifting her face eye level with the demon's; she spit on what appeared to be his face.   
Never." The words came out in a whisper. Wiping his face with a disfigured clawed hand; the demon narrowed his eyes with unrelated rage. Slapping her across the face; the woman was thrown into the wall, where her body slumped to the ground. His frown was replaced with a sneer, though and as the child watched with horror; he lifted himself from the ground, and hovered a few feet above her fallen mother.   
Daemon does not approve of those who don't cooperate. He told me to find the child, he never said I couldn't kill you." With a gesture of his hands, a small glowing ball of negative energy formed out of thin air. As if feeding off his anger, the ball grew larger; glowing a eerie green that matched the color of the demon's eyes.   
You will pay for your insolence!" he screamed, hurling the ball at the unconscious woman. A smirk of satisfaction crossing his face, he watched as the woman's body desinigrated; leaving nothing but scorch marks from where she had fallen.   
"Mommy!" the words interrupted his silent victory; brining him back to the god forsaken house he had been sent to destroy. Those thoughts deminished though, as a girl no older then four or five ran across the demolished room to where the woman's scorch marks lay.   
"Ahh.. So there you are, you little trouble maker." Floating down to the floor; he reached for her; but finding nothing but pain.  
Her mother vanished before her eyes; the ball of negative energy having done its job. Emotions overcame her; making her forget the real danger she was in. Without hesitation, she ran from the comforting warmth of her companion, to the scorch marks that were all that were left from the mother she once knew and loved.   
"Mommy!" Tears of sorrow crossed down her cheeks again; her hands covering her face in utter horror. But, this was stopped all to fast; as she heard the evil voice of the creature that ended her once happy childhood.   
"Ahh.. So there you are you little troublemaker." the words echoed throughout her mind; as she knelt on the floor, trying with all her might to block the memories of her mother's death. She was jerked from her thoughts though, as she felt the demon's presence grow closer. Turning to him, her eyes took on another form; changing from the yellow-brown from her childhood to golden red; like the flames of a new born phoenix.   
"Nooo!" her mind screamed; which echoed to her lips, as the demon reached out with it's disfigured arms. Flames erupted from her hands, singeing the demon and making it scream in pain.   
Before he knew it, he was cradling an injured hand; forever useless to him.   
What are you, you little wench!" His question was answered immediately; as the girl began to glow. Her arms remained outstretched; as if reaching for some hidden power deep within. As she continued to glow, the floor lurched upward; revealing a pattern in the wood that seemed to appear out of thin air. Without warning, the pattern rose from the floor; revealing a phoenix; with wings of fire. Flying from what appeared to be his prison; he showered the girl in a wave of fire. Completely unafraid, the girl embraced the flames, floating with the bird; as he seemed to fly toward the ceiling. Circling the girl once again, he disappeared in a mass of flames; leaving the girl, who continued to float above him; unaware of the major changes she had gone through. Her eyes, a harsh gold, reflected few emotions; though sorrow as well as anger were clearly registered on her face. No longer a child, the creature before him now appeared to be a young woman. No older then 17, her golden-brown hair seemed to be waist length; though it was hard to tell as it flowed around her, unaffected by the massive flames that surrounded her. Covered in a simple white robe, wings of flames protruded from her back; fluttering ever so often as if even they themselves feared the young woman. The demon was interrupted from his analysis of her however, as the woman's glare of utter hatred fell on him. Pointing a condemning finger at him; her words struck him harder then even his master, Dameon.   
You will pay for your crimes, demon! No longer will you torment those of the mortal realm!" Thus, you shall return to the hell of demon's from which you've come." As her words echoed throughout the demolished house, her body grew brighter; glowing into a sight that would have put the sun to shame.   
Who are you?" the demon gasp; knowing full well the meaning of the young girl's words.   
I am the Phoenix. Protectorate of the mortal realm, and guardian to the Ronin Warriors. May the gods have mercy on you." These words of deliverance reached his ears, somehow comforting him as a wall of fire enveloped his body and ending his time in the mortal realm.  
  
******End Of Flashback******  
  
Her memories ended, leaving her in a state of utter terror. Falling to her knees, she covered her face with tear streaked hands; trying to forget that life-ending night. Sadly though, her forgetfulness was short lived, as a voice from the darkness called out to her.   
Arin! Arin! Arin! the voice called; growing louder with each passing moment. Then, out of the shadows as woman appeared. Her hair as back as night; with eyes of piercing blue, she continued toward Arin; finally stopping a few feet away. She wore a richely colored kimono; decorated with hued dark purple flowers and gold lining. In her hand, she carried a staff; long and narrow; excluding the very top. On it remained an arch like end; with a golden phoenix with wings outstretched. Beside it reared a dragon of silver and jade. With startling ruby eyes, the two creatures seemed almost appeared to be able to leap from their perch; except for the fact that the were quite a attached in their position. Mesmerized by the staff; Arin's fears were forgotten , though only for a moment. Regaining her composure, she asked the first question that came to her mind.   
Who are you?" "I am Kaskane Sotendo."   
"Ok, Kaskane; what's happening to me? Why am I having these weird dreams? Wh-" Her words were stopped by Kaskane's lifted hand; a smile of understanding crossing her face.   
I understand your frustration. There are many questions you wish to have answered. Listen, and they will be revealed." Out of an involuntary reaction, Arin nodded her head; anxious for the woman's explanation. With a gesture from her staff, it began to glow; the eyes of the two mystical creatures flashing a bright red. Out of the nothingness, a pool like surface formed in front of Arin; reflecting a hard battle of death and suffering.   
Centuries ago, a dictator known as Tulpa invaded the mortal realm. After a fierce battle; only one man was left." The picture changed to an older man; wearing samurai armor with white tiger at his side. With powers of inner strength, e was able to banish Talpa to the nether realm." Again the picture changed, reflecting the end of Tulpa's conquest.   
Knowing that Talpa would return, the man created 9 separate armors from Tulpa's own mystical armor; each one expressing a different kanji: Virtue, Justice, Life Wisdom, Trust, Serenity, Obedience, Loyalty. The first five derived their powers from the elements of the mortal realm: fire, earthy, water, light, and sky. The other four were derived from the darker elements of Talpa's armor. When the time came for Talpa's return, nine were chosen to bear the armors; each having a different aspect of the needed kanji." Nine faces flashed through the vortex; each as different as the next.   
The nine fought against Talpa's dynasty, thus defeating him again. Unfortunately though, Talpa was again, not entirely defeated. Banished to the nether realm one again, each century he returns to challenge the mortal realm. And, each time the chosen warriors have been able to defeat him. But, now the time has come when the armors of the Ronins will not be enough."   
What's different about this time?" Arin's words were out before she realized she has spoken them.   
It is not Talpa who has invaded the mortal realm but a warlord known as Daemon. Daemon was once a comrade of Talpa's; the two planned to take over both realms and reign over them separately. But, Talpa double crossed Daemon, leaving him trapped in the nether realm while he terrorized the mortl realm."   
So, its that usual case of "take revenge" scenario, right?   
Yes, somehow Daemon has been able to gather numerous amount of negative energy and free himself from the nether realm. It seems as if he plans to humiliate Talpa by conquering the mortal realm which he, himself could not.   
"O.k., I get everything so far; but I still don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" This" Within a flash of light and a gesture of her hand; Arin was swept from her feet and in a burst of bright light; she was wearing what appeared to be sub armor like those that were shown in the vision.   
What the?! What the heck am I wearing." Without a word of answer, Kasakane brought the staff above her head; the phoenix glowing brightly, and hit the ground with it. The phoenix sprung from the staff in a magnificent display of power and grace. Its massive wings fluttered lightly; as it floated just a few feet above her. Then as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared soaring directly into Arin's chest The subarmor disappeared from her body; revealing an armor bathed in a golden glow.  
The time has come to unveil your destiny. You hold within you the power of the Phoenix; which will soon be needed in the mortal realm's time of peril. Arin Walker, bearer of the armor of Phoenix, you are now a Ronin Guardian. Together with the bearer of the armor of Dragon, you now hold the Mortal and Nether Realm's fate in your hands.   
  
So, what do think! Please! I need feedback, even flames are accepted. E-mail at arin_katt@yahoo.com  
Thanks a lot!!! This is just a rough draft for the first chapter. I'll will continue it once I get feedback.  
  
  



End file.
